


Picking up

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But it is funny, But tw alcohol, F/M, She's drunk, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr from maddieandchimney
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Picking up

This perhaps was not the best idea. Maddie had finally agreed with to go out with Buck. That is where everything spiralled down hill. One drink turned into two, two turned into four, four turned into eight and only then did the Buckley siblings turn to shots. So, they are both wasted.

“One more?” Buck asked looking into his shot glass, then with a drunk smile on his face, looked up at his sister.

“One, then we really need to go home little bro!” She smiled- also drunkenly- at him, and motioned the bar tender for an one final Vodka shot. The two drowned it, then went on there respective phones to ring someone to pick them up.

“Hey Howie!” Her words were slurred. “Hey Maddie, what’s up? Where are you?” Chim laughed as he heard a (very) drunk laugh. “Bar with Buck.” Maddie gave puppy eyes, eve though he could not see. “Oh right, I almost forgot!” Chimney laughed. “Can you please come and get me?” “I’ll be there in five.”

The siblings bade goodbye as Eddie picked Buck up and only the minute he stubbled out, Chimney arrived.

“Hey.”

“Hey! Howie! Omg I am so glad you are here! Buck was to drunk to drive and I may be a tiny bit over the limit” she pinched her fingers together, and stumbled walking towards her boyfriend. “I hope you don’t mind! Have I told you, you look like a puppy?” She smiled lopsidedly and ruffled his hair.

“Come let’s go” Chimney put a projective arm around her shoulder and she lay her head on his shoulder. They got to the car, Chim had to practically lift her into the car, and then pull the seatbelt over her. He rounded to the drivers side and before he even opened his mouth to say “Ready?” As he always does, she had fallen asleep, so he laughed and said it anyway- grinning the whole way back to his apartment.

Chimney scooped up the sleeping Maddie in his arms, closed the car door with his foot, opened his door and brought her to his bedroom. He drew back the covers and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and slipped in the other side, ready to nurse a stubborn, hungover Maddie the next day.


End file.
